Survivors
You can recruit new survivors in the main story via rescue mission, and using the Radio Tent see buildings for more info. Deadly missions cannot be done without having 6 survivors, make sure to have 6 or more Survivors Slots. If you retire a survivor you do not lose the equipment it has on. Scouts Hand to hand combat. They use one handed melee weapons like knives, screwdrivers, and hatchets. High damage. Low HP. Special weapon ability grants up to 15% chance for a free AP. Luck increases chance of special weapon ability, to a total of 45%. (15 for swift gold, 15x2 for luck gold on weapon and on survivor traits.) Charge ability take 2 kills to charge. Brain stab is an automatic critical hit. Very good for killing armored zombies. Episode 1 You start the game with 3 Scout 1* 1/3 Lv Episode 2 You can recruit a Scout 2* 3/7 Lv in Episode 2-6 You can recruit a Scout 2* 6/10 Lv in Episode 2-6 HARD You can recruit a Scout 2* 9/13 Lv in Episode 2-6 NIGHTMARE Episode 5 You can recruit a Scout 2* 6/10 Lv in Episode 5-3 You can recruit a Scout 2* 9/13 Lv in Episode 5-3 HARD You can recruit a Scout 2* 13/17 Lv in Episode 5-3 NIGHTMARE Episode 12 You can recruit a Scout 2* 14/18 Lv in Episode 12-3 (468DAM 489HP) You can recruit a Scout 2* 18/20 Lv in Episode 12-3 HARD You can recruit a Scout 2* xx/xx Lv in Episode 12-3 NIGHTMARE Bruisers Hand to hand combat. They use two handed melee weapons like bats, fire axes, and giant wrenches. Low damage. High HP. Regular attacks usually cause a single turn stun if the walker is not stun resistant (e.g. heavy walkers). Since v1.5 any body shot will not stun (as reported in forum) so beware when meeting a high level walker. Some weapon traits extends stun by one turn. Bruiser with retaliate can theoretically stun two targets per turn. Attacks against stunned walkers causes an automatic critical until zombies are +2 of your level. After that you may get a critical, or you may end up with a body shot. Charge ability needs 2 kills to charge "Smash attack" which hits a circle around the targeted zombie location, potentially stunning up to 8 zombies. Episode 6 You can recruit a Bruiser 2* 7/11 Lv in Episode 6-2. (we have one player reporting 6/10 what yours?) You can recruit a Bruiser 2* 10/14 Lv in Episode 6-2 HARD You can recruit a Bruiser 2* 13/17 Lv in Episode 6-2 NIGHTMARE (145DAM 458HP) Hunters Hunter class has low health, but excels against crowds. Range combat (each shot attract 1 walker in the wave). They attack every walkers in a range 7 tiles long and weapon traits can make it wider. Charge ability take 3 kills and the shot becomes a guaranteed critical hit. Episode 1 You can recruit a Hunter 2* 1/5 Lv in Episode 1-7 Shooters Shooter class has medium health and excels against single targets. Range combat (each shot attract 1 walker). Range is 4 tiles (can be 5, 6 or 7 with some weapons). Charge ability take 2 kills and grants a bonus shot that doesn't attract walkers and will always be a critical hit. The second shot is a normal one. Episode 4 You can recruit a shooter 2* 6/10 LV in Episode 4-7 You can recruit a shooter 2* 9/13 LV in Episode 4-7 HARD You can recruit a shooter 2* 12/16 LV in Episode 4-7 NIGHTMARE Warriors Hand to hand combat. They use two handed swords. Very useful for finishing off clustered up zombies.Attack all walkers in a 135o circle around the warrior. High damage. High HP. Regular attack hits an 135o arc around the warrior. Attack arc is increased by weapon trait up to 270o making it hit every tile around the warrior except the one immediately behind him/her. Charge ability take 3 kills to charge and gives a bonus attack, allowing you to move/attack a second time(one AP worth). Episode 7 You can recruit a warrior 2* 9/13 LV in Episode 7-6 You can recruit a warrior 2* 12/16 LV in Episode 7-6 HARD You can recruit a warrior 2* 15/19 LV in Episode 7-6 NIGHTMARE Episode 11 You can recruit a warrior 2* 13/17 LV in Episode 11-3 You can recruit a warrior 2* 16/20 LV in Episode 11-3 HARD You can recruit a warrior 2* 19/23 LV in Episode 11-3 NIGHTMARE Assaults Assault class has high health and excels against crowds. Range combat (each shot attracts 1 walker). They attack all walkers in a 50o cone 4 tiles long (weapons can make the cone 70o, 90o or 110o wide). Charge ability takes 3 kills and stuns every walker (except heavy walkers) in the cone. Note that attacks against stunned walkers will always be critical hits. Episode 9 You can recruit a Assault 2* 11/15 LV in Episode 9-6 You can recruit a Assault 2* 14/18 LV in Episode 9-6 HARD (197DAM 514HP) You can recruit a Assault 2* 17/20 LV in Episode 9-6 NIGHTMARE |}